The Laboratory Animal Core will provide efficient, cost-effective support for major research components and pilot studies evaluating the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure in animals. The Core's main objective is to provide a continuous supply of animals prenatally exposed to alcohol for the studies described in this Center application and to serve as a core resource for adjunct, related studies at Wayne State University. The Laboratory Animal core will centralize and consolidate procurement, breeding, alcohol administration and animal care for all research components, pilot studies and adjunct projects. Although literally thousands of animals will be managed by this core, centralization will optimize efficient use of animals, e.g., use of litter mates for different studies or measures within a study, thereby reducing the total number of animals, that would otherwise be needed, to a minimum. Laboratory Core personnel will also be responsible for alcohol administration to animals and pair feeding procedures, thereby insuring uniform treatment of hundreds of pregnant animals a year. In addition, the Laboratory Animal Core will also conduct studies of maternal blood alcohol levels in connection with the dosage regimens employed in our studies so that investigators will be able to relate experimental outcomes to both dosage regimens and blood alcohol levels. The primary site for all animal projects will be the Mott Center Vivarium with secondary sites for housing conveniently nearby for investigators with labs elsewhere in the WSU Medical School. This Core faculty will be under the direction of the Scientific Director. Day-to-day management will be provided by the Associate Director, Dr. John Hannigan.